The yoke between conveyors at an angle relates to a two way vibratory conveyor in general and more specifically to diverting particulate matter from the initial flow direction. Initially, a yoke can be used for inline conveyors moving particulate matter or product. The yoke connects two conveyors and transmits motion from the first conveyor to the second conveyor, moving product upon the conveyors. A unique aspect of the present yoke between conveyors is diverting particulate matter from zero through ninety degrees from the initial direction of flow, and beyond.
Vibratory conveying equipment typically has a bed or trough along which particulate matter or product, such as pellets and gravel, passes. A trough mounts above a base upon a plurality of rocker arms and reactor springs. A drive with an eccentric cam induces vibratory motion in the trough. The troughs have large widths and lengths to handle volumes of product. Vibration of the troughs and movement of product through the trough cause large forces. Rocker arms stabilize the troughs and prevent lateral motion so that a trough has substantially limited movement: parallel to the longitudinal axis of the trough.
Manufacturing floor layouts and bulk material handling plans from time to time call for a diversion of product flow at a substantial angle, such as at a corner of a building or other obstacle. The prior art uses two separate troughs arranged at the desired angle with appurtenant motors and linkages. Motors on two troughs require synchronization to maintain product flow. Conveyor owners and operators have higher operating and maintenance costs and seek a single motor solution for conveyors at an angle.